


Don't Let Me Down

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEX AND AARON GO ROLLERSKATING, Aaron sucks at rollerskating, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcades, Comedy, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Hamilsquad, Kisses, M/M, OMG just kiss already, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rollerskating, Rollerskating is hard af, Setting - Roller Rink, They're all kinda annoying teens, Thomas is an asshole, cute stuff, funny stuff, hamburr for the soul, inspired by my day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is based off of song that played at the Roller Rink I was at today (Its by the Chainsmokers, really nice song to dance too!)</p><p>Anyways, The Hamilsquad goes to the Roller Rink after school to have some fun. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Down

"Come on Aaron its fun!" Alex said as Aaron sipped his soda. Aaron shot a glare to Alex.

"No. For the last time Alex Im not going to roller skate with you." Aaron argued.

"Thomas make Aaron go roller skating with me." Alex demanded from Thomas, Who had an arm over his tired boyfriend James. The 'Hamilsquad' as everyone called them at school, were at a roller rink, originally meant for children's birthday parties and such. Thomas gave Alex an annoyed look.

"Why?" 

"Because your'e my friend." 

"Im your friend?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Did I stutter?" 

Alex and Thomas always seemed to have bad blood between them. Alex looked up to see Lafayette laughing and sweating, with Peggy. The two were out on the rink and skating pretty well! Peggy and Lafayette sat down and began to un-tie their heavy roller skates.

"Sup losers." Peggy said as she plopped down next to Thomas, and began to sip his soda. Thomas glared at her.

"Um, Excuse you!" Thomas said as Peggy looked right at his face and into his eyes, sucking from the straw as this made Thomas even more mad! 

"Mon ami, Why you have not gone out to the floor?" Lafayette asked as Burr huffed.

"Because I don't want to fall flat on my ass." Aaron replied dryly as Alex rolled his eyes. James turned around to see three little kids run past to go to the arcade games. 

"Your'e not gonna fall flat on your ass!" Alex said as he sat down next to him. Aaron just ignored him as John and Hercules walked up, John having a little bouncy ball.

"Where the fuck have ya'll been?" James asked as the group turned to look at the two.

"We were playing arcade games." Hercules said as John snorted.

"You mean shitty games to waste all our money on?" John suggested in a joking tone as Hercules laughed.

"Basically." Thomas said as the two sat down. 

"Pllleeaaaasssseeee...! AAARRRROOOOONNNN! PLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" Alex whined loudly as Alex was now on the floor like a little kid and pulling on his leg.

"Fuck OFF!" Aaron said annoyed as he shook his leg, trying to loosen Alex's grip. 

"Hey watch the language, theres little kids around!" A voice chimed that sounded similar to Eliza. Angelica and Eliza were back from skating, sitting down in the seats and untying their roller skates. 

"PENIS!" Thomas yelled loudly as the group giggled like little kids. Aaron rolled his eyes as Eliza looked shocked. Angelica picked up her roller-skate and threw it at Thomas, Thomas dodging it. It didn't go too far, it landed with a heavy thud behind him.

"DID YOU JUST THROW A FUCKING ROLLER SKATE AT ME!?" Thomas spat as Angelica glared back at him.

"Are you blind?" Angelica asked sassily back.

"ROASSSTTTEEDDD!" Peggy yelled as her and John high-fived, the group all snickering at Thomas, until Hercules had a shocked expression as he stared at his phone. 

"Whoa, Dude theres so many Pokemon here!" Hercules said as John, Peggy, Thomas, And James whipped out their phones, lifting them up. 

"HOLY SHIT THERES A TORKOAL!" John squealed as Hercules and Peggy had walked off to try to look for Pokemon, John running off by himself to catch a Torkoal. Thomas took his hand in James as the two walked off to also go look for Pokemon. Alex whimpered as he gripped to Aaron's leg, now bouncing on it.

"Alex get OFF!" Aaron growled as Alex just hugged tighter.

"Why don't you go play Pokemon Go with the others?" Aaron asked as Alex shook his head.

"I wanna roller skate with YOU!" Alex said like an annoying kid as Aaron sighed. Angelica and Eliza looked over. 

"Whats the reason now?" Eliza asked Alex. This was a regular thing to be exact that would happen between Aaron and Alex. Alex would want something from Aaron or want him to do something and then would start to beg, usually gripping his legs and arms and being a nuisance. 

"He won't roller skate with me!" Alex whined as Eliza and Angelica looked to Aaron.

"Why won't you skate with him?" Angelica asked as Aaron just glared.

"He says he doesn't want to fall flat on his ass." Alex said as Eliza stood up. The two sisters exchanged glances, as if they understood something.

"Hey Alex...You wanna go play some arcade games?" Eliza asked. As Alex paused a moment and was hesitating on leaving Aaron.

"I'll pay." Eliza said and Alex stood up, sold to play free crappy arcade games with Eliza. And then, It was just Angelica and Aaron.

"Did you guys plan that?" Aaron asked as Angelica ignored what he said. 

"Look Aaron, Im not sure if you know this or have figured this out yet, But Alex is super gay for you. Like, really gay." Angelica said with a little giggle. Aaron leaned in to the table.

"Wow really I couldn't tell." Aaron said in a sarcastic voice. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Look, Alex seems to really want to do this with you. And I think your'e going to upset him a lot if you don't do this with him..." Angelica said. Aaron groaned.

"Do you really want to upset that guy?" Angelica said as she gestured to Alex, who was playing some kind of dancing game with Eliza and getting WAY too into it! He was making silly gestures while dancing and making Eliza roar with laughter. Eliza could barely dance she was laughing so hard! John and Peggy had stopped playing Pokemon Go and took notice of Alex dancing, the three laughing and in general just having a good time.

Aaron felt a slow smile grow on his face. Alex was purely energy and a blur of noise. Despite at times of him being a nuisance, He was very sweet and good hearted. 

"Come on, When was the last time you did something for Alex that you hated?" 

"Well...What do you mean? Like, I did it because I didn't want to make him sad or like, I did it because he was annoying the shit out of me?" Aaron asked as Angelica narrowed her eyes. 

"You get what Im saying...Come on Aaron, Stop waiting and make a move." Angelica said as Aaron sighed.

"Okay, Okay, OKAY!" Aaron said as Aaron got up, Angelica clapping her hands happily as Alex and Eliza were heading to another game. Aaron approached the two. Well, here goes nothing!

"Come on Alex we're going to roller skate." Aaron said annoyed as Alex's face brightened up like lights on a christmas tree. Eliza smiled and ran up to her sister Angelica, the two squealing as Aaron and Alex went to go put on their roller skates. As Aaron stood up, he nearly slipped and fell on his butt. Great start. Alex had took his hand.

"Just walk normally okay? When we go down to the floor it will be very different!" Alex said as he was smiling brightly. Aaron and Alex slowly made their way towards the rink Thomas looked up from his phone.

"OH. MY. GOD." Thomas said as James looked up. Angelica and Eliza were watching from the edge of the rink, leaning on a wall that kept people inside the rink. 

"Okay, So just hold both of my hands..." Alex said as Aaron's legs were wobbling like jello. Alex was skating backwards slowly, Aaron looking frustratingly down at his feet. Eventually, the whole group was watching from behind the wall. Thomas had his phone up recording the two as Peggy and John cheered. 

"COME ON AARON YOU CAN DO IT!" John said as Hercules had put Peggy on his shoulders as she pumped her fist and screamed. Aaron rolled his eyes. Yeah right! There was also some other people on the rink, mostly younger kids who were wobbling as well, But most of the kids were doing WAY better than Aaron!

"Okay so...Just follow my feet...Oh Um...No...! Not that..." Alex said as suddenly the song changed to 'Don't Let Me Down' by the Chainsmokers. 

"I LOVE this song!" Alex squealed as Aaron smiled. He kinda liked the song as well. Thomas and Hercules were yelling things at the two, most of it encouragement but teasing from Thomas. 

"I like this song as well..." Aaron said as Alex smiled, starting to sing the lyrics as Aaron joined in. Aaron was focusing on Alex's feet, trying to get the motion of roller skating down. Thomas would laugh every time Aaron would trip or fall, and make fun of Aaron.

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA, AARON!" Thomas laughed as Aaron glared at him, Thomas this time recording for some social media of the sorts.

"Hey, Your doing- Oh nope..." Alex said as Aaron nearly face-planted. Aaron growled.

"I feel like a fucking baby deer trying to learn how to walk...!" Aaron said as a little girl was staring at the two, she was roller skating backwards as well and looked to only be seven or eight or so. She gave the two a look.

"Are you trying to teach him how to skate?" She asked in a soft voice as Alex nodded.

"Uh-Huh, I can see your really good at it!" Alex said as the little girl smiled.

"Its not too hard! Just slide outward and repeat! Watch me," She said as she turned around and began to slow down to Aaron's speed and showed him the motion. 

"Thanks kid!" Alex said as the small girl giggled and skated off. Aaron gave Alex an annoyed look.

"That girl is like seven and can skate better than me." Aaron said.

"She's probably been skating for a long time, you just started Aaron." Alex said as Aaron wasn't paying attention and had fallen forward into Alex's chest. Alex let out a cry and caught Aaron in his arms. Aaron had grabbed Alex around the waist, Alex's hands down near his hips as the two were very close now, so close that Aaron's stomach touched Alex's. Aaron had moved his arms around Alex's neck so to not fall. Aaron was so close to Alex he could count his eye-lashes, and touch his lips. Aaron felt his cheeks become red as he felt Alex's hands drift slowly down to Aaron's thighs. Aaron widened his eyes. 

"A-Alex..." Aaron said softly as his voice was soft and a bit husky. Alex went stiff and blushed as well. The two flinched a little when two kids passed them, giving them weird looks. Aaron wasn't really sure if the two should be in such an embrace in public, especially in front of kids...But...Aaron was stiff, and couldn't move. All he could hear was the music and his own heartbeat. The two just gazed at each other for a moment until the same little girl that had talked to Alex had stopped and looked at the two. 

"Aaron..." Alex said as he put a hand to Aaron's cheek. The two paused, Aaron was lost in Alex's eyes... The two did not notice the little girl.

"OH MY GOD JUST KISS ALREADY!" She shouted at the two as Alex and Aaron had started to laugh. 

"SAME GIRL, SAME!" Eliza shouted as she had her hand out for a high five. The little girl had skated over and gave the group of friends high-fives. 

"Our friends are idiots..." Aaron laughed as Alex turned Aaron's face to him, and then, pressed his lips to Aaron's. 

"YAYYYYYY!" The little girl cheered as she skated off, as Angelica and Eliza squealed again, the group whooping and yelling over the music like idiots. As suddenly Aaron's legs gave way and he went sliding forward. Aaron's lips broke away from Alex's.

"SHIT!" Aaron yelled as he then slipped and with a yelp of fear and pain he fell flat on his back. Alex got down as now their group of friends were roaring with laughter. 

"A-Aaron are you okay!?" Alex asked as he held Aaron's head up.

"HOLY SHIT DID YOU GET THAT!? DID YOU GET THAT!?" John asked Thomas as Thomas was sobbing with broken laughs. Aaron glared at his friends.

"I hate our friends." 

"Same."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo! So today and Yesterday I decided to take a little break from my intensive writing. And go out and have some fun :) I went to the roller rink with some friends and was inspired by the hilarious cute idea of Alex trying to teach Aaron how to roller skate and then everyone else is just making fun of them from afar. 
> 
> UPDATE ON MY OTHER FICS: So I may upload a chapter to Mean Founding Fathers and then go back to The Kids Aren't Alright. (I am almost done with The Kids Aren't Alright, and very excited for Jet Pack Blues!)


End file.
